


Family Time

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Lily gets a little birthday hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuceTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/gifts).



“LIL!”

Megan’s call is loud but cheerful. 

“GET DOWN HERE…”

Mim barely hides her smile at the way Megan, yet again, takes over calling for Lily. Lily always seems to answer. Megan sighs when the girl’s shoes sound on the hallway carpet and settles back into her seat, emitting a tiny yelp of surprise when Mim pulls her in closer, neither quite notices Lily at first before Megan smirks slightly and holds a hand out to her sister.

“C’mere birthday girl.”

The two settle together, Mim smiling to see the way Megan tucks her sister between them, leaving Lily as the centre of a very tight hug. It’s clear enough that Megan adores her sister, and the smile she sees on Lily’s face is returned easily. 

“Happy birthday love.”

Mim’s voice is light even as she strokes her daughter’s hair.


End file.
